Nextdimension Neptunia: A New Game
by NitroPotions Plus
Summary: Another story of someone entering Neptunia...boring! So...what makes this one different? Well, what happens when a bored out-of-his-mind Sound Dash starts playing HDN: Re;Birth 1 and he gets the idea to interfere the story by traveling straight to Gamindustri. So, now it's a re-telling of Re;Birth 1...and this one's gonna be...interesting. What could ever possibly go wrong?
1. A Introduction

**A kind of ...Prologue...right?:**

 **In New Tokyo…..a city that is famous for 1 thing in particular. Could this be the elegant building designs, awesome structures of the buildings, or overall good people on the city. While this is all cool and pretty dandy, what truly makes it famous….what truly make this city stand out overall, is the real Hero who resides here...Shirako Tokushima, or as the whole world and 'worlds' know him as** _ **Sound D. Dash**_ **. By, 'worlds' I mean, he is well known for traveling the multidimensional universe with his team of dimensional travelers, respectively known as Dimensional Crossers. In which on these adventure are doing some of the most awesome things. But the question we have to ask right now is…..where is this 'legend', 'The Hero' and what is he doing. Well, the answer is simple...he's doing something, somewhere! [XD I'm sorry]**

 **He some backstory onto the first chapter...Tokushima's team has been working relentlessly these past weeks and have been asking Dash for a vacation. So, he decided to give it to them, and while they went to relax, he stayed behind to keep an eye on the base they live in. So after just a few days, he get's absolutely bored and wonders what to do with himself. What could possibly happen when he get's bored...it's not anything _bad_ is going to happen.**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth's:**

 **We all know this well known series...but for those who don't. Enter Gamindustri...where Consoles and of the like are personified as people and places. Where a game that is supposed to take itself seriously...kinda does...but not really. The four CPUs, or goddess, are the rulers of the four landmasses they reside in. So, Neptune [CPU Purple Heart] of Planeptune, Noire [CPU Black Heart] of Lastation, Blanc [CPU White Heart] of Lowee, and Vert [CPU Green Heart' of Leanbox, are all at 'war', [basically fighting], with each other to see who will reign over all of Gamindustri. But, that really doesn't seem to happen at all...WELP..**

 **So the Re;Birth's are the remakes of the first 3 games, and it's a good update to the series. In this world [Gamindustri], all seems to be going smoothly for these games. Well, that is until someone decides to take matters into their own hands and change how the games end...even though it wasn't what they intended.**

 **So...enter now: Nextdimension Neptunia...a series of what happens when someone truly has nothing better to do than insert himself into a popular series and changes it forever...**

 **So, I hope you enjoy the story and the others to follow. ~ _Sound Dash Productions [PS. The first chapter will go up once I'm finished...and soon a scheduled day for releasing will be made know.]_**

* * *

 _So...what to choose now?_

 _**New Game**_

 _Load_

 _Menu_

 _DLC_

 _?_


	2. I'm Seriously This Stupid

**Well, here we are...the first chapter...I hope you guys like it...and sorry if it seems odd...I promise better things are to come!...anyways...**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia is official owned by Idea Factory & Compile Heart...and all other references made go to their original owners! [Please don't sue me!] I only own Sound Dash..my OC.**

 **With that outta the way!...onto A NEW GAME!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

 **New Tokyo…..a city that is famous for 1 thing. What is that makes it this way? Well, could it be the elegant building designs, totally awesome skyscrapers, or overall general good people? While this is all cool and dandy, what truly makes this city stand out overall, is the real Hero who resides here...Shirako Tokushima, or as the whole world and 'worlds' know him as Sound D. Dash. By, worlds I mean, he is well known for traveling the endless multidimensional universe with his team of dimensional travelers. Which are respectively known as the _Dimensional Crossers_ , and they are doing some of the most awesome things. But the question we have to ask right now is…..where is this 'legend', 'The Hero' and what is he doing.**

Well, the answer is quite simple, he's in his secret base, bored out of his mind and wondering what the hell to do. He simply just sits in chair, spinning around and looking at the ceiling. But is going on in his POV?...well let's find out...

Continually spinning into boredom, Shirako tries to just entertain himself as his team had just left for a vacation they really wanted, So he let them and as a final decision, he decided to stay behind to keep an eye on things.

"Why didn't just agree to go with them….. ARGH! Now I'm stuck here with nothing to d-" Shirako's thoughts come to a hault as he remembers Mercury, or Mel as he calls her, left him a game that she wanted him to play. She had recently downloaded it onto the mega-computer in the Monitor Room and has left it for him to play.

"Oh…..right….Mel wanted me to play her new game she just got…..though I can't remember what it was called…oh well. I'll play it later.." Even though he said that, he still got up and walked to the Monitor Room in the base.

"I'm terrible at saying, 'I'll wait to do something.' Geez.." Once inside, he then turns on the monitors and the tower, and waits for the whole system to start up.

"Man, this game better be good, and not some troll game she got again, man I hated that…," Shaking off the memory, he continues, " Now let's me see what we got here." He said while browsing though the games on the computer with a controller that was outfitted for it.

"WTF is this?," He stares at the new title, "Hyperdimension Neptunia…...the artwork and characters remind me of Date A Live."

"Wait, hold up…..I'm speaking these titles clearly without censorship! Thank god for the author!"

[And so he makes that quality of him appear, why did I give that to him again.]

"Well, I guess I'll start the game up." He presses it and watches as the game loads.

"Oh….this kinda game….greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." He said while watching the title screen.

"Oh well, not like I have anything better to do." He presses New Game and waits, again, for the screen to load. "I have slightly high hopes for this game…..then again….I could be getting trolled by Mel."

It then show a screen with 4 large islands and then a text box saying, _"Gamindustri,"_ Says a female voice as it reads the text box. _"Here in this reality shift world are 4 presiding CPU's "_

Shirako just looks at the screen strangely as after CPU's it says in parentheses 'Console Patron Unit'. He just shakes his head to clear it, as he keeps thinking about a real CPU and tries to dismiss this thought.

"The first few words tell me that this is going to be a game that mocks real life things" After the short rant, he goes on and reads more. "Each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the Land they oversee."

"Okay, why is 'land' capitalized…..is it talking about those land masses in the background?" He keeps complaining as he continues on.

 _"CPU Black Heart, and her "Land of Black Regality - Lastation-"_

"WOAH!, Okay….uh..um..aa….." Is all he manages to get out as he get's his first glimpse at Black Heart's appearance and is taken aback at her look.

"Well, that's pretty…..revealing…." He also takes notice at her very bright white hair, "Geezums..., and what the hell is with that landmass' name? I mean...It's pretty much Playstation without the P and the Y"

Now kinda triggered at the fact it's not much of a name change, he calms himself back down and is hopeful that the others are more original. "Ok….here we go….back to the game!" Saying as he resumes the game.

 _"CPU White Heart, and her "Land of White Serenity - Lowee"_

He notices the background changed to another landmass of more white and is again upset at the name of the landmass. Though his interest focuses on White Heart's look.

"Yesh, those piercing red eyes really stand out from her sky-ish blue hair. I feel like she's staring into my soul…..and the 'smile' she has isn't helping..." He then shivers in a bit of fear. "Though she looks very well drawn as a character, and I like her design…."

"I really hope the next on-"

 _"CPU Green Heart, and her "Land of Green Pastures - Leanbox"_

He only got through the first words of the text box when he fell back in his chair once seeing Green Heart's…..interesting look…[Right, totally her overall look and not her….chest.]

"Holy Tomatoes!, Those things are big…..woah….I think I like this game a little bit more now." still on the floor, he then tries to find the chair while still looking at Green Heart.

"Though overall I do enjoy her design, and that nice green hair she has." Though Shirako's eyes kept wandering to those….mounds. Ignoring the fact it was another terrible landmass name, he got back up and sat back down in his chair.

"I take back what I said about Black Heart being kinda revealing…..Green Heart's WAY more on the skin side….." He then pressed the controller to move on to the last CPU and to remove his attention from Green Heart.

 _"CPU Purple Heart, and her "Land of Purple Progress - Planeptune"_

"Ok, I give this one 10/10 for best original name, and it should win most creative of the year." Then bursting out laughing to himself for his good meme [not really]. Shortly after, he soon calmed down and took a better look at Purple Heart.

"Shirako, you never seem fail to amaze yourself. Ok, back to this, Purple Heart is interesting nonetheless, though her twintails are a little distracting...whatever,"

He just dismisses that idea, as for the other CPU's had distracting features as well. He then continued with his outloud criticism with, "and as a whole, I give them all a 10/10 overall design."

He pressed the button again and waited for the next message.

 _"Here, the CPUs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri."_

"Well," Shirako starts and turns to look at the reader, "I didn't know they all were fighting Haywyre to rule over the gaming industry…" He then smirks at his 'clever' puns.

"Get it? Cause, Haywyre has a song called Endlessly and Gamindus…..." He stops realizing that one one is going to catch on. "Whatever….you guys probably won't get any of my puns anyways…"

Degected, he turns back to the game to once more, and his focus, back to the game.

 _"This battle is etched in history. This is the Console War…."_

"Wowzers, ok…..so in this world...physical incarnations of the consoles by Nintendo, Microsoft, and Sony, all fight to see who will rule the gaming industry, or here, Gamindustri." Though he made this conclusion, he was still confused as to what Planeptune is supposed to be. For now he just leaves it be and continues on with the story. Though...not totally, as he feels the need to do something.

"You know, at this point besides me and the game making noise…. It still seems very quiet and needs to be filled by something." He then makes up his mind to find Radio Central, a huge stereo system that controls all the sound throughout the base, and turn it on to play some tunes to listen to.

"So, now that I'm here….what should I play?...my Monstercat collection….or all of the awesome EDM songs I have in general….choices, choices..."

After pondering what to choose he just decides to pick **Random Selection** and let the joy of the author decide.

[Hey, who said your thoughts could be made up that I would choose the music!]

Once picked, **Divided** by _Slips & Slurs_ played.

"How ironic...considering what I am playing and what the name of the song is.."

He then returns back to the game and continues to read the dialogue about how the other CPUs fight each other and more specifically start targeting Purple Heart. Though he kept note to the mysterious person who told the other CPUs to attack Purple Heart in general.

He was completely chill until he got to the first cinematic of the game, in which all the CPUs were ganging up to fight Purple Heart. Once he realized what was going on, he decided to do something, so he got out from his seat and went to the control panel of a portal, which was in the same room and was only a little further away.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this and hit someone with these...uh, empty plastic soda bottles."

He typed in what he needed to and waited for the portal to flash and open. Once it did he just aimlessly through the bottles in and quickly ran back to the mega computer to see it unfold.

"Where is it?" He states at first, "Oh, there they are!"

As saying this he sees them all hit Black Heart and White Heart. White Heart got hit after she has her last hit on Purple Heart and it hits Black Heart while attacking her.

"Awwwww, I didn't get to see their reactions!" He gives a defeated look and turns off the portal. "Oh well, I was a little too hopeful….heh…."

He then goes back to playing the game in which he sees Purple's human form, Neptune, and her conversation with another mysterious person who says she is a tome and goes by the name Histoire. Her small interactions with a peach haired chic named Compa was pretty interesting in Tokushima's eyes.

"Well those scenes….were…..interesting. I'm currently considering my life options at this point…" Shirako just laughs a bit and continues, "WELP, time for more action!"

He then continues on to the events in Virtua Forest. Which lead to them falling down a hole into a cave like place under the spot where Neptune fell from the sky.

While there Histoire had told Neptune about Hard Drive Divinity, HDD, and rediscovered her Goddess form to save Compa from a evil beast. At that point the duo then returned to Compa's room. This is where Histoire asks them to find all the 'Key Fragments' which will release her from a seal that she seems to be in and in favor she will help restore Neptune's memory.

"Welp, that was more plot to go through and more info that I had to take in….even though I might not remember half of this shit…"

Shirako let's out a sigh and stretched after the long while he sat there reading the dialogue. The last thing he read was how they have to go to the guild to do something. All he knew was that this was going very interesting.

"Welp, I guess it's time for a big time skip in this part….or else this might get boring for the readers….so.."

After he once again breaks the fourth wall and goes back to playing the game in which Neptune and Compa after a while literally run into IF. Whom then after some talking, joins their party. Later, after the 'main' villain's appearance, the trio returns to Compa's house and discuss what to do next.

They then go into the city and run into a small girl by the name of Broccoli and exchange a conversation about how to get to Planeptower. At the tower they then go to the Basilicom to get the ability to go to Lastation to find out more things.

"Geezums….only the author of this story can understand the hardship of no one getting his name right…..he he. I still fail to see how in the friggin world they mess up such a simple name as Neptune…" Takamoto just looks at the game for a second and thinks.

"Then again….like the name Planeptune...we have plant named after the Roman god...which is Neptune...so I think everyone here would get it right. Anyways I've gotta see what happens next in this wonderfully weird game." He then presses the button to continue to the next chapter of the game.

Starting it off is a scene with an exchange of words between Histoire and Arfoire. Then it changes to when the trio go to Lastation to find the CPU and see if she can help out in returning Neptune's memories.

While traveling to the Basilicom they meet and adventurer by the name of Falcom, and she points them in the right direction to the Basilicom.

"Do you think the readers are still here...how about a bigger game skip bro…"

[Sure….again...RIP the 4th wall…..like anyone cares…..*sad face*]

So the trio meets more characters along the way and a girl by the name of Noire, the CPU, along with a battle to find out Neptune's past. More odd conversations happen between them and the story moves along to when Noire joins the party….blah blah more boring dialogue….though one of the interesting points that was made by Noire, to herself, was how she encountered those bottles Shirako threw in earlier.

"Hey, they actually did do something!" He then self celebrates and is happy about this...after words he goes back to the game and waits to see what happens..

All that happens for a while is good fun meme like things and fun jokes that Shirako had a good laugh about. Later, after some more Tsun with Noire, which got Tokushima triggered again, and another encounter in a weird character named MAGES. (That's with a period..) Shirako started to wonder if this was all that the game had to offer….so...he started thinking..

"Well, I really like this game….but with some much text and plot….it get kinda boring sometimes and I keep getting stuck in the boringness of plot. I wonder if I could do anything….."

He thinks to himself and while doing so just rolls with the game….for now.

"So….time to take on Avenir…..well this is gonna be interesting…..I wonder what it would be like to fight alongside them…" He looks at screen and sees something interesting go down, ".oh...it looks like Noire finally accepted to eat pudding with Neptune!"

"You know I kinda wish there was a way for me to enter the game and have som…." Coming to a complete stop with words, Tokushima just smacked himself in the face. "I'm seriously this stupid….oh…**** me…,"

He then gets the portal, he one used for his 'deed', ready, sets it to the exact time of them game and has it all set.

"Well, I'm gonna need a few things before I go….Like the TPC-09, my secret weapons and my music…."

So as he says so he does that...and get all that he needs for his new found journey. He mentally keeps check of everything and finally turn off the game since he'll be part of it now and will have no need to waste the energy doing so.

"Well, that was the last thing…." Gulps to himself and is a bit nervous. "Here goes nothing, as I go Snails & Pegboard Nerds into this part of the story….literally." After his little speech he jumps into the portal and after he does it closes behind him.

"Wait…..doesn't whenever I enter a new world I fall from the sky!" He opens his eyes only to see himself falling through the night sky above Lastation. "Oh….you gotta be kidding me.."

"SCREW YOU AUTHOR!" He yells while falling towards the ground with fast speeds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So...did ya like it? I hope so...as things will now only get crazier in the Neptunia universe...as Dash is going to mess with something he shouldn't...anyways...I hope guys like this story..more Neptunia to come in chapter two! [What Are...WiFi Tears?] and you know the rest..follow, fav etc. have a nice day. BYE!~ SOUND DASH PRODUCTIONS**

 **Dash: I still highly dislike you...**


	3. What Are WiFi Tears?

_**Note: So...how long has it been since last time...oh...right...TOO LONG! Anyway's I'm back again with Chapter 2 [The New Mega Chapter!]. So, I hope you all enjoy this. Anyways, right disclaimers!**_

 _ **Neptune: SoundDashProductions does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they officially go to Idea Factory and Compile Heart! Also any references to anything else goes to their original owner!~**_

 ** _Noire: SoundDashProductions only owns Sound Dash and his other OC's._**

 ** _SDP: Onto the Nitro Fun! [His song New Game?...no?...whatever]_**

* * *

3rd Person POV [Neptune & Noire's pudding scene]

(Listen to _Snails & Pegboard Nerds _\- _**Deep In The Night**_ )

"So, why do we have to be outside to eat the pudding?" asks a certain tsundere character sitting next to the 'main' character.

"Heh, heh. You may not know, but pudding tastes better outside, too!" Says Neptune, who is facing Noire, and trying to enlighten the mood more with her.

Meanwhile, up in the night sky is a falling person who thinks the author just simply abandoned him to fall to his doom. He just then starts flailing around in the sky in a Dion Timmer [Get it?...cause of his song called Panic?..Nevermind].

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I'm coming in hot!" Still panicking, he _does_ try to calm himself down in the process and think of a way to land safely….but it was too late.

"See! And the sky is nice and pre-" Neptune stops herself as she hears a noise from the sky above and thinks she sees something falling from the sky.

"Hey, Noire, do you hear that noise? If not, please tell me you at least see that in the sky!" She looks at Noire and then back to the sky to make sure.

"Neptune, don't be saying such odd things, you already led me out here to eat pudding with you." She looks at Neptune with a sharp look, "And no, I don't hear that noise or see anything! So please be normal for….Hey, why did you move away from me!"

"Cause, I felt like plot needed me too! It's nothing personal Noire.~" She gives a goofy smile and Noire who returns it with giving a bit of a huffy look for a second. Then she is about to stand up to say something...until….

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **[End Song]**_

"Ow…..I'm glad there was something to cushion my fall..." says someone who just seemingly came out of nowhere and landed on Noire in the process.

"Hey, this isn't a pillow or something else soft!" says the voice complaining.

Neptune just looks with a bit of a shocked expression on her face for a second until she shakes her head from the moment and returns to reality.

"Wh-what just nepping happened?" She says after returning and looking at the scene with confusion, as to still try and process the suddenness.

"W-who are you?" She says more on the wary side as she doesn't know what to expect, but comes up with an idea and puts it into motion. "Are you that one person who get's flung in the air after their latest failure and just happened to land here?"

"Har har….very funny…." The person looks at Neptune with a less than pleased face. "And to answer your first question…..my name is S-"

"HEY! Could you please get off of ME! You're kinda crushing me right now, you know!" Yells the angry tsundere who seemingly is being ignored right now and somehow is still conscious.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that...he he…" The person finally gets off Noire and while doing it, helps her back up.

"There you go….," He rubs the back of his head, then says, "Again, I'm sorry for landing on you."

"Hmph!" She gives with a huffy expression and tone, "I guess I'll forgive you….b-but only because you helped me up and was sorry and nothing else!"

"Geez….. The first part would have been just fine.….."

"Hello, main protagonist being ignored here! Can we get back to my question please." Neptune says with more of a neglected look on her face.

"Oh…..right...my name." The person says with an unhappy face. He just looks away from

"I also hold you accountable for ruining Noire's and my pudding time!" Neptune says points at the guy with a serious look on her face, clearly upset about it.

"Hey, hey….I'm sorry about it, ok!" He tries to put his hands up in the innocent pose, but that won't really do much here….seeing as it is _his_ fault. "Anyways, back to my name…"

He then gets into some sort of proud stance and loudly proclaims. "I am Shirako Tokushima! The most coolest person in existence!~"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight….." Neptune says in the most unbelieving voice possible. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you Mr. Toku….Toko….,uh...um...Takamoto!"

"Wha, Neptune how the heck did you derive Takamoto from Tokushima?!" Says Noire very confused on how she got his name so wrong.

"Aside from Neptune's odd manner, not that I could care about it or anything, it's a nice pleasure to meet you Shirako." She says to Dash with a slight smile.

"Sigh, I guess I can't escape from that mess up anywhere I go." He gives a defeated look on his face "But, thanks, it's nice to meet you to...N-"

He stops and catches himself before he reveals he knows their names, even though he shouldn't.

"Let me try that again." He stops, refocuses, and regains himself. "Thank you, and it's nice to me you too...uh...miss…?"

"Oh, uh, you can call me Noire!" She says kinda blushing.

"I'm Neptune, the main protag of this game!"

"I don't think you are anymore since I'm here…." Shirako says pretty blatantly.

"W-what do you mean!" (0).(0) She says while giving a extremely shocked face to him. "I'm the main heroine here! You're just probably the next party member or something else lame!"

"Try telling that to the author..of the now 'Fan Fiction'…" He says looking Neptune with a straight face.

"W….w..what?!" She says even more shock and in disbelief. "H-how dare you! There must be only one!"

"NEPTUNE!" Is the voice that then grabs the attention of both Shirako and Neptune. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but could you cut it out!"

"Oh…..snap….yell by a tsundere….RIP Neptune." Says Shirako with a oddly smug face

Neptune just gives a 'seriously' face at Shirako, then turned back to Noire a little defeated.

"Fine….But, He's gonna ruin the entire plot now!" Neptune kept saying trying to make her friend try to see this 'issue'. "Noire, this is important!"

"No, Neptune, it's really not...The real important thing right now is to get some rest for tomorrow's events." She then walks back to the room where she stayed, leaving both Neptune and Shirako alone.

After about a good 30 seconds of pure dead silence Shirako finally speaks up.

"Well, I think I'll stick around with you guys….these 'events' seem interesting." Shirako says to Neptune, with a slight glimmer of hope she would let him.

Neptune, whom was still in the past moment snapped back to reality only to he what he had to say, and gave a unwilling answer.

"Fine" The lilac replied reluctantly "…..we might need you if you have something to bring to this small party. "

Shirako does a little mental celebration, but catches something in Neptune's attitude towards him.

"Hey, you were just about to kick me out and now you're starting to act friendly to me…..why the sudden change Neptune?"

"Reasons!~" She says giving a face in which is in a teasing manner. "It'll probably mean something more with plot, but for now I'll let bygones be bygones!"

"Thanks. Anyways I think we should both get some rest so we don't go into this 'event' sleep deprived…." He said with a concerning voice.

"Yeah, but where will you sleep?" She asks in curiosity

Shirako then turns to the reader and exclaims loudly making Neptune jump and cover her ears.

"WITH THE POWER OF PLOT WE'LL BE ABLE TO SKIP THE NIGHT INTO THE NEXT DAY!"

"Hey! I don't think you had to yell!" Neptune complained as her ears were sort of ringing.

* * *

[The next day]

With it being the new day IF was ready to get this journey moving along.

"Okay, so we'll go to Avenir again today. Is everyone ready?" She asks the group.

"Yes, All ready. How about you Neptune?" Ask Noire to the lilac hiding the fact she was still annoyed at her.

"I'm all-righty, righty" She replies in her upbeat attitude.

"Noire and Nep-Nep are so friendly now!" Says the peach haired girl, Compa.

"I highly doubt that….by over 9000%" says a voice that makes both IF and Compa turn their head to the source of the voice.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get here?" Asked IF in a sharp tone.

"Wow, he's really tall.." Compa says in amazement at him, as Shirako stands next to all of them.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble!" Saying while he goes into a defensive pose.

"Call down Iffy!~" Neptune says to try and give IF some reassurance. "This is Shirako Takamoto and he met me and Noire last night."

"Tokushima!" corrected Shirako to Neptune annoyed.

"Yeah, he fell from the sky without warning, and landed right on me!" The twin tailed complained

"I said I was sorry..." he said with a dejected face and then tried to lighten up with saying. "Anyways, it is very nice to meet you two!"

"Well, it's nice to get to know you, but are you now apart of this party?" IF said to Shirako with a confused look.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shirako said nonchalantly to her. "So I'll be joining you guys from now on!"

"Well, it's good to know uh,um...Shi-Shi!" said the nurse attempting to make a shorter name of the new comer.

"Thanks…...Compa" He said gritting his teeth at the cringe of his nickname.

"Hey, how did you know her name was Compa?" IF says in a questionable manner.

"Why, fair Neptune over here," Shirako says looking at Neptune who just smiles, "talked about you guys and how you are helping her get back her memories! You are pretty good friends to do that for her."

"Well, I was kinda roped into this," The brunette explained. "But, I did see she needed help so I joined to assist."

"Thank you Shi-Shi, Nep-Nep just need someone to help her!" Compa says in a happy tone.

They were all interrupted when Chian came in and said.

"Oh! It's you girls..." She stops and notices Tokushima. "Uhm, who are you?"

"A new member of this party." He said calmly to Chian.

"Well, the more the better, I guess. Anyways, I got you at a perfect time!" She starts out. "Sorry to be abrupt here, but can you test a weapon again for me?"

" _Another weapon? Are you serious?! What is this De-"_ Shirkao says mentally until Neptune speaks up and interrupts his thoughts

"Wait..You already revised the weapon we tested?!" asks the lilac surprised by her speed.

"That's..., pretty fast considering it only took a couple of days." states IF upon the matter.

"Lightspeed people, seems like lightspeed." says Shirako, who also tries to be funny.

"Yeah. Your feedback on the weapon kept me up all night. Pretty exciting data." Chian says with a sense of amazement.

" _Reminds me of Regina and new info...wow..the similairty is uncanny_ " Tokushima says to himself

"If you can do it on the side with this Avenir's work you are doing, I would greatly appreciate it." Chian adds on.

IF is the first to respond with, "All right, I see no problem with it."

"Okay then, here you guys go!" She then hands the weapon to IF.

-Weapon Has Been Added-

After receiving the weapon, the group then heads out one of Avenir's old factories.

While there, some small banter goes on with Neptune and Noire until Ganache appears and addresses the group.

"It's been a while, folks. I'd like to have work done again from you."

Neptune responds with normal greetings. "Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear?"

"Do I look that busy?" Ganache starts. "I have been taking my breaks quite liberally."

"I wish I could take breaks when I want too.." Replies Compa in a wishful tone.

"Don't we all Compa, don't we all..." replies Shirako.

"I believe we haven't met, have we, sir?" asks the man

"No, I'm just a new person joining their party!" Shirako responds with. "I am Shirako Tokushima!"

"Well, it's nice to met you, Mr. Tokushima" Ganache says and mental checks that into his mind. "Anyway's, let's get right into the subject."

"As you girls and _guy_ s see, it has been years since this place has opened."

"And were supposed to do what?" asks the odd ball lilac.

"We have an item that we haven't recovered, not since this place had closed." states Ganache "All we simply need is for you 5 to do, is go and find this thing and return it."

"Really, are you serious…...that's all we have to do…..lame. Also sounds kinda sketchy considering it's in an old building" the uninterested Shirako complains.

and states.

"Yeah, I can feel you there Takamoto buddy,...seems even easier" replies Neptune in agreement with him. "But, I don't really get why your suspicious, everything seems fine to me."

"I can fully assure you it's not a trick" he states while looking at Shirako with a quick glare. "This probably might indeed seem easier. Well, the only difference is that there are monsters." Says Ganache to interest everyone.

After getting convinced to find this ore Ganache called, Lastelite and a bit of Nep roasting. The party set out into the old factory to find it, even though Shirako had his complete doubts. But once in, the doors behind them closed and lead to the total 'hidden' betrayal of Ganache to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I knew this was some stupid trap!" begins the yelling of the great 'Hero'

"No gee," Said Noire annoyed towards Shirako. "Well, it looks like the way out is sealed tight."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, no one definitely didn't see that!" exclaimed Tokushima loudly.

"Oh, would you keep your mouth shut!" retorted Noire to him.

"No, why don't you!" He starts saying as the two begin to argue.

"Iffy,... what's going to happen to us?" Compa worriedly said as glanced at the arguing pair.

"Uh, um, well….." IF tried to say to comfort her from going into a complete panic but couldn't seem to find the words.

After some encouraging words by Neptune, and IF getting the other two to quit it, they started to look for a way out. Then, if battling monsters wasn't enough... Neptune had found a Enemy Disk in which was told to be valuable in many ways. What did she do…., well Neptune went on daydreaming it's 'value'. Then as soon as they were about to destroy the disk, more enemies spawned and lead Compa to say.

"Nep-Nep, now's the time to transform!" She said very enthusiastically to Neptune.

"Okay! Leave it to me! Transform!" she said right before being enveloped into a bright light of 1's and 0's and revealing Purple Heart.

Dash was just simply blown away by the transformation and was captivated by it.

" _Simply….amazing"_ He said to himself again.

"I'm going full force here!" Said the purple haired goddess to the party.

"Nep-Nep feels 100x more reliable in that form." Compa says with all the intention to be nice.

"So, you're saying she's 0 normally, Compa?" said Tokushima blankly. "Great friend skills….just….great.""Takamoto, that seemed uncalled for," Said the purple haired twin pigtails goddess to him, though he just blinked. "I hope all of you are ready! Here they come."

When they were fighting, Shirako learned for some reason he couldn't summon any of his good weapons from the TPC-09. So, he was only left with a simple long blade by the name of Power'd Up, a few worthless ones of these things called Accelechargers. Along with that, he learned his powers were weakened, but even with all this bad he didn't say anything to the others

"Hey, Author! Does this mean I'm gonna have to level up and gain my powers back!" Shirako asks the Author.

Author uses dumb grin, it's super effective! Shirako groans at problem.

* * *

[After Battle]

"Whew." Says Purple Heart in quick breath.

"Tired, Neptune?" Shirako asks her.

"Yes, this form seems to really tire me out when I fight." She exclaims, all the while she turns back into her normal form.

"Haaaah,...I'm beat….." Neptune says and then stops and takes notice of Tokushima's weapon. "I'm gonna ask you this, Takamoto. Where did you get that cool weapon?"

"Oh, this lame thing?" He begins. "From this cube teleporter I invented, I allows me to teleport any weapon I need to me when I need it."

He continues on, "I just have to call out it's name, but for some reason I can only summon this one…..must be I have to fairly level up like everyone else."

"Huh, I've never seen such a thing before." IF says, interested in the thing. "With this kinda tech it would help out many!"

"Yeah, but this is the only one and I'm not gonna give it up to this place just yet.."

"Wow, Shi-Shi must be really smart if he's only got one and it's working very well." Compa says complimenting him. "Anyways, you did a great job Nep-Nep on beating those monsters!"

"Really? Well, I guess now I have another reason to transform!" She says with a beaming grin.

"Hey, Compa, please don't try and flatter her to much. She might take this out of hand." IF goes on to say to Compa jokingly.

"Aw, come on Iffy! I was like, the MVP back there, so go ahead praise, me." the lilac replies. "Or, you can pamper me if that's not your thing. I'll take either~."

"Uh, how about we don't and say we did…" with a 'how about no' face replies Tokushima.

"I'm with Shirako on this one." IF agrees with him on how she's getting slightly out of hand here.

Neptune let's out an 'eep' and is now a little upset

"All that aside, you really did do a great Nep. Thank you." compliments the brunette to Neptune and she went on to make a little bit of a deal out of it.

After some basic banter, the group got onto the subject about there a possibility of being a key fragment here and had to explain to Noire, what they were and the mission they had to do with them.

"Ah…...um…..IF?" Noire starts out,"Is she ok?"

"I know I'm not IF, but I'm gonna say this." says Shirako with dumb smirk on his face, "No, I think she'll never be defined as _Tokyo Machine_ or _San Holo x Jauz_."

"What the heck does this Tokyo Machine or that, have to do with anything?" Noire asks annoyed "It's sound like nonsense!"

"They both have a song called, ok." He says trying to defend his pun.

"Whatever." She giving in an even worse annoyed look.

"Despite the really bad pun, I do agree." IF adds on with her own joke, "She must have been a little too late at birth, I suspect."

"Good one IF, and hey, be glad I haven't made a WiFi Tears pun yet!" He exclaims a little too proudly.

"Really, you guys are being mean to me. Not cool and what are WiFi Tears? Sound very confusing and sort of painful" Neptune replies, and after that Shirako just sighs as he is close to giving up on trying to make music puns.

After words, the group continues on with talking and figuring out a way out of the factory[F Minor Factory EP by Muzzy! Ha punz…..you know because...never mind...I tried again]. But it wouldn't be complete if there wasn't Nep roasting all around, Shirako and Noire arguing and of the like.

* * *

[-After a bunch of events in the Factory and an stupid argument about the disk-]

"Hey, we finally made it out!" Shirako then let's out a triumphant 'YES!' and falls to the ground tired.

"Yay, I'm glad we're outside again!" Neptune says all happy and enthusiastic.

"Being under the warm sun feels so good." Replies the nurse, really relieved to be out of there.

"I say this is the perfect way to take a nap!" The lilac responds, like she's willing to do so on command.

"I do agree Neptune, but we have bigger fish to fry right now!" He get's angry and yells. "WHERE ARE YOU GANACHE!"

"Hey! Some of us would like to keep our hearing you know!" Yells Noire at the upset Tokshima who just gave and angry look at her. "Argh! Why do I even waste my breath with you, when I know you'll never listen."

"Well, I'm sor-ry princess for being an inconvenience to you!" Shirako snaps back even more annoyed.

"Enough with you two!" IF says calling their attention back to the situation at hand. "We, right now, need to figure out if Ganache was truly trying to get rid of us."

"You see, with those two enemy disks there. Maybe there was an alternate motive." She goes on to explain, which Shirako knew was probably already the truth.

"Another motive….." Noire says and then thinks to herself. " _It seems like he knew who I was, so it was probably meant for me! I have to apologize to everyone later for getting them involved…._ "

"Oh, Iffy, you're being such a worrywort. Try and not overthink it too much." The lilac says in her normal demeanor. "We all came out in one piece, so everything is good! Let's go back to Chian."

That's when IF realized what Ganache said and knew now that Chian was in danger. After telling and explaining this to the others, they quickly went to find Chian.

When they got there they were shocked to find the city in ruins by something. [What is this? The cover to Dion Timmer - Panic?! All we need is a swirling vortex of doom!]

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" Noire said very upset and angry.

"I second what she said!" Replied Shirako with a similarly upset tone.

"You guys! You're safe!" said Chian from a distance.

"Chian! Are you okay?!" The twintailed asked worryingly to Chian.

"Yes, somehow." She dismisses that and continues, "Anyways, get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"What!? What do you mean "get out"? What about you?" Asked the girl in a concerning manner to Chian

"I'm going to the Basilicom to ask Lady Black Heart's help" She replied.

" _Little does anyone else know, but she's actually right here with us! But, everyone was too dense to figure that out in earlier events!_ " Shirako said mentally complaining.

"The Lady should help us, so you guys get to a safe place." Asked Chian of the group to do while she did this.

"Too bad, but we're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Noire.

"Right, Noire! We have a little agenda to take care of with Ganache!" Neptune added on to the statement, making her own.

"Yeah, like my fist to his face and more, after doing that stupid stunt!" Shirako said all ready to take him on with no hesitation.

All of them then looked at him with a (0.0) look as they didn't expect something that intense.

"Anyway's, we'll make sure to take care of Avenir and anything else in our way!" says Noire as her final statement to Chian.

"Come on guys, we have a some ass to kick!" Shirako says pretty loud and makes the other look at him stupidly again. "Oh, don't give me that look!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

SDP: Again, I'm sorry for the _really_ late update, [I blame my laziness!]. Anyway's I hope you really like this story! If not or have a complaint, please PM me. [Just don't be rude] . I put a lot of work into this chapter and put it together as a one whole chapter [It was going to be two parts...but for you guys, I made it longer] Anyway's I hope like it and such. You all have a excellent day! See you soon!

Sound Dash: Next Time, I'll have my revenge on Ganache for what he did!

SDP: Chill mate... Also PS: I'm going to start another story called Sweetest Addiction..I hope you look forward to that!


End file.
